


The Orphan, the Master, and the Doctor

by oncomingstorm13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It's a baby, PG pretty much, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Theta and Koschei, Thoschei, almost, almost a crack fic but just good enough to not be one, baby fever, but no looms or sexy times or any of that nonsense, funny and bantery and cute, living together on the TARDIS, references to a baby space squid and also susan uwu, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm13/pseuds/oncomingstorm13
Summary: The Master (accidentally) steals a baby, and it's up to both him and the Doctor to take care of it.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Orphan, the Master, and the Doctor

It was a lazy, possibly afternoon aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor was just allowing herself to think freely for a bit, letting an idea of where to adventure next come to her if it chose to. She was having a peaceful time without the Master for a bit; after recent incidents relating to the Lone Cybermen, the Timeless Child, and a very desolate Gallifrey, they had worked hard to recover and finally reconcile...at least a little bit. They called themselves friends, and hoped it would stay that way for a while, and traveled together.

That afternoon the Master was out– out where, or when, or doing what, she didn't know, but he had left a note for her saying he would be gone in his own TARDIS for a bit and would be back later. She supposed he expected her to just keep the TARDIS parked in the same spot, waiting for him to return like some oppressed 1950's Earth housewife expected to wait on her husband...no, that wasn't going to happen. She'd think for a while, go off on her own for a bit, and return when she wanted.

And then the Master burst through the TARDIS doors, panting and breathing heavily, slamming shut the doors behind him with one arm and holding a bundle of cloth in the other. 

"And what have you been off doing?" she called over to him. 

He halted, as if suddenly realizing she was there. What did he expect? It was  _ her  _ TARDIS. "Nothing!" He hesitated, clearing his throat. "Um, I mean, I was just out for a stroll."

"'Out for a stroll?'" the Doctor laughed. " _ You  _ hate strolls."

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do. The other day, on Karn, I said, 'It's a lovely night, let's go for a stroll,' and  _ you  _ said, 'No, strolling is dumb, I hate strolls.'"

"I said that because you wanted to go for a stroll on  _ Karn _ ! Who wants to go for a stroll on  _ Karn? _ " he exclaimed. 

"The stars are lovely from Karn!" the Doctor defended. "Anyway, this isn't about Karn, what have you got there?" She eyed the bundle in his arms suspiciously, and he automatically backed away.

"It's nothing." The Master's eyes widened and he avoided the Doctor's eyes as he walked swiftly around the one side of the TARDIS console. 

"Don't lie! What is it?" She made her way toward him on the opposite side, and he stopped on his tracks.

"It's...um...a…surprise for you!" He continued to move, away from the console now, speaking very quickly in what was very likely a lie. "It's almost your birthday, didn't you know? But not yet  _ so you can't look yet _ ."

The Doctor sprinted and stood in his path, causing him to stop yet again, this time taking a step back from her and protectively holding the bundle closer to his chest. He looked at her with nervousness and frustration.

She narrowed her eyes, studying him closely. "The last time you gave me a 'birthday present' you turned Clara's boyfriend and all the Earth's dead into Cybermen. You'll understand me being a bit wary of a 'birthday present' from you."

The Master tried to laugh, but nervousness danced in his throat. "Doctor!  _ Theta _ ," he smiled sweetly, "You don't have to worry about such things anymore! I'm a changed man, I've seen the error of my ways, I–"

A piercing shriek came from the bundle.

The Doctor stepped forward with lightning-speed curiosity and concern. "What in all the  _ galaxies– _ ?" She reached to examine it, but the Master smacked her hand away.

"It's nothing! Bye!" And he ran off.

And the Doctor was running after him. She wasn't giving up so easily. "Come back here! What  _ is  _ that? It sounded like a–"

He swung around abruptly and she almost ran into him. "A baby? Yes. It's a baby. Fine, are you happy?" He moved the now crying bundle so one end of it was cradled in the crook of his arm and removed some of the cloth to reveal an infant's small face, which was reddened and wet with tears, now crying consistently.

"What _ –Koschei! _ " She hit him on the arm that wasn't cradling the baby's head. "What did you  _ do? _ "

"I didn't  _ do  _ anything!" The Master argued, his eyes darting from her to the baby to her and back to the baby. "I just...wanted to see a baby again, and–"

"Who's baby is this? What could have possibly motivated you to  _ steal a baby _ ?" Her questions were rapidfire as she tried to process this situation he had flung her into. "Where were you?"

"So many questions, not enough looking at  _ her _ !" He dramatically gestured with his free hand to the child, who was still crying but, admittedly, was rather adorable. The Doctor watched with amusement as he focused all attention on the child, now cupping her cheek with his hand that looked absurdly large next to her tiny head, attempting to calm her by stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Shh...it's okay," he spoke in an alarmingly genuine and calming voice, "It's just the Doctor! She's not going to hurt you." He glanced up at the Doctor, whose face showed both total bafflement and a hint of affected awe for the baby.

"I–" she stumbled over her words, "I don't–"

"Ah, finally, she's speechless," the Master remarked. "Thank heavens for that."

The Doctor took a deep breath and reacquired the ability to speak. "Master. Why. Do you have. A  _ baby _ ?"

He caressed the child's cheek carefully with the backs of his fingers. She had calmed down, breathing heavily from her outburst of crying, but now looked content, her eyes closing so slowly and adorably as babies' eyes do when they're about to drift into sleep. The Master sighed and finally turned his focus to the Doctor. "Yes, fine. I expect I have some explaining to do."

The Doctor crossed her arms, her eyes trained on the baby while he attempted to explain.

“So, I guess I have to be honest. Not much use in not anymore, and it’s not really like I could--” he laughed, “-- _ embarrass myself  _ in front of you. You’ve always been the disgustingly sentimental, caring type.” His smile widened as he watched the child, chuckling to himself. The child was now gripping onto the Master’s finger with her tiny fist, giggling as he moved it around. “I...was just wanting to see a baby again. I’m not quite sure what put it in my mind-- but there was once when I had to steal a space kraken’s baby--long story--and it was quite a memorable time, and I was bored so I thought, what the hell!”

“So you stole someone’s child,” the Doctor accused, “because you were bored?"

“No! Well, see, that’s the thing,” he corrected, trying to hold up his finger and remembering that it was now the baby’s. “I didn’t  _ mean  _ to.”

“Didn’t mean to?”

“I just...happened to go to an orphan planet, and--”

The Doctor's brow furrowed. “A planet without a sun?”

“No, an actual planet for orphan children," the Master said, exasperated. "Liberiano-12 or something. Anyway, I just wanted a  _ look _ , maybe hold one or something. Disguised myself as a childminder, went to their nursery, picked up little Susana here and took a walk with her–"

" _ Susana _ ?"

The Master nodded, smiling proudly. "Yes, that's what I named her. Looks like a Susana, don't you think?" He held her up, carefully arranging his arms so that Susana was facing the Doctor with her back to him, one arm under her legs and the other across her belly. The child was Gallifreyan-like, human-like, with dark waving hair, deep brown eyes, and a body that was plump, considering it was a baby's, but not as much as a well-fed child's would be. She was an orphan, after all. Especially on an orphan  _ planet _ , food provisions would be limited.

Susana smiled at the Doctor, and the Doctor's helpless smile spread across her face. "She does," she spoke quietly. "Reminds me of my granddaughter."

The Master stared at the Doctor for a moment, observing her reaction to the name and the child herself. His hearts reluctantly warmed a bit at the sight of the Doctor smiling and remembering her granddaughter. She hadn't done much of the former in the past several centuries, but they had discussed their pasts more frequently as of late–reminiscing about childhood and coming of age on Gallifrey, the Doctor speaking fondly of her friends and the Master beginning to  _ slowly  _ apologize for messing with them, and the two of them coming to terms with what the Time Lords had hid from them for so long; the Doctor trying to come to terms with, after all this time and now even moreso, not knowing who she truly is. Though he had been so angry, he had gotten his anger out by destroying the dastardly people, and she did not have that same type of outlet, of expression. She would have to cope the hard way, and as for him? He would be there for her as the pain rose and fall.

Pulling them both back out of their thoughts, the Doctor asked, "Wait, but you stole her?"

The Master sighed dramatically. " _ No! _ I've been trying to tell you: I picked her up just to go for a little stroll, and I was going to  _ bring her right back _ , but then someone recognized me and tried to accuse me of stealing her and other unrelated things and I just had to run. Poor girl just happened to get mixed up in it." His attention returned to Susana, smiling and using the hand that wasn't holding her up to brush his fingers through her short hair. 

"Before we move on– I'm sorry, I have to ask– 'unrelated things'?"

The Master made an embarrassed face, but an embarrassed face that didn't actually seem to reflect much shame. "Um...they might have been from a planet I sort of...corrupted."

" _ Corrupted _ ?" The Doctor narrowed her eyes.

"...ruled over for a century or two by acting as the birthright to the throne." 

The Doctor nodded. "Right. But you...abdicated the throne to the rightful heir?"

The Master stared at her. "...no. More sort of murder-y stuff happened and I was caught and had to 'dip out of there,' as the kids say."

The Doctor waved the conversation away dismissively. "Okay, alright, no need to dwell in the past. What are we going to do with–"

Susan a began to cry again.

This time, the Master was not so quick to calm her, and the two argued about what to do over her crying.

"Um. What do I do?" He looked to the Doctor.

"Me? How should I know?"

"You're a woman, I don't know–"

" _ That's _ a bit sexist. Just because I'm a woman I know how to take care of a random child–?"

The Master stammered, "Well I don't know, you hang around humans all the time! They're young, right?"

"Master, they're  _ adults _ usually!"

"Barely! One of your last ones was what, ninety? That's a  _ toddler _ to Time Lords, Doctor–"

"What, Graham? He was in his  _ fifties _ , sixties at the latest!" 

"You further prove my point, Doctor."

She sighed, and began to think. This seemed like a human-ish child, and humans weren't all that different from Time Lord children. She had some experience with those, way back when, sure. If only she could remember  _ something _ …

"Does she have a nappy?"

"What's that?" He blinked at her.

"You don't know what a nappy is and yet you stole a baby?" The Doctor laughed.

The Master rolled his eyes, repeating, "I didn't steal–"

"I know, I know. Just messing with you. Calm down." She grinned. "Remember, it's the thing babies go toilet in? Little cloth or paper thing?"

"Oh God, I forgot about those," the Master made a face. "Babies can truly be disgusting when they're not busy being cute." He carefully felt around the child's bottom through her onesie. "Yes, she's got one. What about it?"

"Smell it."

"Aww, no, I don't want to!"

"Smell it, Master!"

He lifted Susana up to reluctantly sniff her nappy. "Nothing, she's clean." She was still crying.

"Food then. Might be hungry. The TARDIS may be able to whip up something.” She began making her way through the TARDIS, her best guess being the kitchen, and the Master followed beside her. 

“Don’t babies, um…” The Master pointed to the Doctor’s chest. “You know…”

The Doctor made a face and covered her breasts with her arms. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t point at me like that.” 

The Master scoffed. “Fine, but don’t they--?”

“ _ I  _ can’t do that! We’re different species! Time Lords aren’t made like that, and we don’t even know if she would be made like that either! It’s more of a human and human-descended species type of thing.”

The Master pursed his lips as he tended to Susana. “Fine, let’s just find something.” Then added, under his breath, “Bet I could’ve done it easily if  _ I  _ was a woman.”

“Excuse me?” The Doctor snapped her head toward him, having heard what he said. 

“Nothing! Nothing.”

Entering the TARDIS’ kitchen, a small clear baby bottle on a counter of what appeared to be milk caught the Doctor’s eye. “Aha!” She grabbed it and swerved around to face the Master. “See! The TARDIS always provides.”

“She couldn’t provide when I needed a snack in the middle of the night that one time,” the Master complained. “I was  _ ravenous _ , Doctor.” 

“You wanted  _ volcano-dried dragonia meat _ at  _ four  _ in the morning!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Even Kerblam! couldn’t get that for you. Also,” she added, “she doesn’t like you much.”

The Master’s mouth dropped. “What? Why not?”

“She just doesn’t,” she answered as she gently placed the teat of the bottle to Susana’s mouth. Her face was red and wet from tears, but as soon as she tasted a drop of the milk, she stopped crying and her focus was only on sucking up more of it. 

The Master and the Doctor let out relieved laughter.

“So she was hungry, then,” the Master spoke. 

The Doctor nodded with a smile and used her spare hand to stroke the back of the child’s head. “She’s wonderful,” she sighed.

The Master hummed in agreement. “She is. Should we take her somewhere more comfortable and quiet? Looks like she's getting a bit sleepy." 

"Good idea. Library?" 

The Master nodded. 

The library was without a doubt the quietest place on the TARDIS. Throughout the ship, you could usually hear at least a quiet hum of machinery, but it was so spacious and muffled by books and carpet and "comfy sofas," as the Doctor eloquently put it, that it was easy to forget that one was on a ship and not a grounded library.

Sitting down beside each other on one of the sofas in question, the Doctor and the Master looked upon sweet little Susana in awe and wonder. 

The child had finished her bottle and was fighting off sleep, clearly losing to it but too interested in her new caregivers to give up. Satisfied and content now, Susana let out bubbling laughs as the Master played peek-a-boo with her and the Doctor gently tickled her. The two took turns holding her as they entertained her, too delighted with the child's adorable smile and joyful laughter to allow her body to force her to sleep yet. 

Eventually, Susana grew more and more tired, and began to cry again. The Doctor and the Master panicked slightly, trying to recall how to take care of a child from the days when they each had their own children and grandchildren. Eventually, when the Master seemed to be getting nervous since Susana continued crying after rocking her for a while, the Doctor grabbed her away from him and held her so she was looking over her shoulder, lightly patting her on the back. 

Soon, she stopped crying. A little burp, and then a couple more, came from the child. The Doctor and the Master chuckled quietly, relieved to have soothed and amused to hear such a little noise from Susana. 

They listened closely after a few moments of the Doctor trading patting for rubbing calming circles on Susan's back. "I think she's asleep," the Doctor whispered. "Can you check? And we can lay her down somewhere."

The Master stood and observed the child's face. She was sleeping peacefully, her cheek pressed against the Doctor's shoulder. "Yes."

The Doctor attempted a telepathic request to the TARDIS for a cradle to be placed in the library. To her surprise, it actually worked. It seemed the TARDIS had taken a liking to Susana, because she was being very cooperative today. The cradle, an old wooden thing with a mobile of planets and stars hanging above it, appeared in front of the sofa, and carefully, gently, quietly, the Doctor set her on her back. Susana briefly stirred, but went on sleeping and breathing slow breaths.

The Doctor and the Master sat again, watching the child. 

"What will you do with her?" The Doctor asked quietly, sighing. She had grown attached to the child, her sweet face, her laughter, her warmth already. But she knew they must figure out what to do next.

The Master scratched his head and looked at the floor. "I, um...thought I'd just...keep her."

"What? You can't." 

"Why not? I love her  _ dearly _ ."

"You stole her!" The Doctor shouted in a whisper. "And you've only had her for a little while. You can't just create a bond like that in one afternoon."

" _ You  _ did," the Master smiled knowingly.

"No I didn't!" 

"Don't lie, I can tell! You were looking at her like she's the most precious thing in the universe."

The Doctor was defensive. "I mean, she's a  _ baby _ ! Who  _ wouldn't _ look at a baby like that?"

"Doctor," the Master was suddenly serious. "She's an  _ orphan _ . The best thing that would happen to her would be that she gets adopted by some random Liberiano-6 agroworkers that need extra hands but  _ not  _ extra mouths to feed. The  _ worst  _ thing that could happen to her? She never gets adopted, she's forced to work labor in the orphan planet's energy factories."

The Doctor looked uncertain. She wanted neither of those fates for Susana, but she wasn't sure if the Master would be able to commit to raising her properly. She worried he would give up on her, endanger her, turn back to the way he used to be. Similar to the things the Doctor worried he would do to  _ her  _ on occasion. 

"Doctor, trust me," the Master spoke in a genuine, gentle voice. "I  _ will  _ take care of her. This would be the best thing for her."

The Doctor looked from the Master's surprisingly serious, intention-filled eyes to Susana, her little chest heaving, her eyes fluttering in a dreamful sleep. 

"Okay," the Doctor said. "Alright. We'll look after her. I suppose I do quite love her, anyway," she grinned. " _ Such  _ a cute face!" 

"I  _ know _ !" the Master spoke in a high whisper. "God, I  _ adore _ her."

The Doctor sighed happily and looked at Susana once more. So much potential in that one little being. The Doctor hadn't felt this kind of joy and desire to nurture in centuries. She realized, suddenly, that though she was nervous about caring for the child, she was actually  _ ecstatic _ to have a child in her life again. Another part of her was also excited to raise it with her oldest friend. 

"Does this make us parents now?" The Doctor asked. 

A sheepish smile spread across the Master's face. "I suppose so. Hmm. Intriguing."

The Doctor felt a slight blush rise in her neck and to her cheeks. Embarrassing, she thought. Hadn't done that in a while. 

"Well come here, ' _ Mummy' _ ," the Master teased, leaping over to the Doctor and tackling her, quickly wrapping his arms around her torso.

The Doctor let out a surprised laugh. " _ Shh _ ! You're going to wake her!" But she instinctively leaned into the Master's body, secretly pleased at the sudden affection. After all, they had been watching each other cuddle a baby the whole afternoon; they were both bound to be feeling some sorts of reproduction-associated hormones. "And I am  _ not  _ calling you  _ 'Daddy _ .'"

"Not  _ yet _ ," the Master whispered daringly in her ear. "But we'll see."

She looked up at him in mock-disapproval, and he winked at her. "You slow down there," she warned. "We've only just become friends again."

"And when have either of us been known to slow down, Doctor?"

"Good point." 

And they sat on the sofa like that for a long while, content to just watch their newly adopted child and feel warmed by each other's presence.

  
  
  
  



End file.
